Super Slutty Sailor Girl
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: On Halloween night after the feast, Hermione decides to attend the Halloween party going on in the Room of Requirement. She plans on seducing Draco Malfoy to show the world she isn't a prude, but unknown to her, Malfoy has similar plans. He just wasn't expecting Hermione to look so good... And for him to like her so much...
1. Didn't Cost Much To Be A Whore

Hermione looked at the price tag. Twenty galleons. Didn't cost much to be a whore. "You should get it," Ginny said, nodding approvingly at the very short hemline and button down top, as well as the lace garters and cute sailor hat. That was what it was, a sailor outfit. Hermione felt sorry for the female sailors and nurses who had to deal with the never ending amount of slutty costumes that were made every Halloween, but for this party it was whore or nothing. She needed to look sexy as fuck, just to show everyone that she wasn't some stuck up prudish Head Girl who couldn't let her hair down once in a while. It was Halloween that day and after the feast in the evening, a party was being thrown in the Room of Requirement. Fancy dress, obviously.

Hermione was the kind of girl who'd naively thought Halloween was authenticity contest (in First Year to be fair) but now she was stepping away from her Cady-ness and was embracing her Regina George style sluttiness. She was ready to be a sex-psyched manic this Halloween night and finally get laid and lose her good-girl (in the bedroom sense anyway) forever.

After the Dark War all of the current eighth years were asked to redo their last year. Anyone who had survived did so, but a third of the students were dead. They were all ignoring the dark grey cloud of death hovering over the castle since so many of their friends were dead and to cope, everyone was having even more sex and parties.

Malfoy had taken up his previous role as a sex god, and his list of conquests was getting longer each night and one rumour even said that he was going to attempt to sleep with every girl in their year. So, theoretically, he would have to have sex with her. When your were sharing a dorm with the Head Boy, and you constantly heard the moans and screams and murmurs from his bedroom, her over active imagination filled in the gaps and the sailor outfit she was buying was for one specific Slytherin.

The feast passed quickly with Ginny talking about how she was going to do Hermione's hair, Makeup, blah blah blah... Hermione was slightly interested, after all, these were the tools that would help her have sex with Malfoy. But she was more concerned with the overall result of the makeover, not the ins and outs of getting there.

Hermione laughed quietly as she thought of the horror she was going to have to go through with Ginny when she told her about her crush on Malfoy.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

She nodded. "Just thinking about the party tonight."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You're going to the Halloween Party?" he asked in surprise.

Hermione sighed angrily. "Why would I NOT be going?"

Harry put his hands up. "Sorry Hermione, I just thought you didn't like that sort of stuff." He stopped and smiled. "What are you going as then?"

"A sailor. A dead sailor."

"By any chance is this a slightly promiscuous sailor?" Harry grinned.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe a bit more than slightly. But it's Halloween so hey, dressing up as what I'm not."

 **I hope you're enjoyed this, there will be more to come soon! XOXO :)**


	2. You're Fucked

Draco stared at the brunette who was laughing and chatting away to Harry.

"Urgh," he groaned, dragging his eyes away from the pretty girl.

"I hear she's going to the party tonight," Blaise said, clocking the end of Draco's intense staring session.

"What's her outfit, a nun's robe?" Draco smirked at his own joke.

"Ginny said something about a sailor." Draco moaned again.

"I'm dead. Dead and buried."

"Well unless Granger happens to be a necrophiliac, I would stay alive for tonight." Malfoy looked at his best friend in annoyance.

"What gave you the impression she would be fucking me? I am the one who will be doing the seducing. Me. I am the sex god."

"Why are you even doing this?" Blaise asked in exasperation.

Draco sighed. "It's a social experiment Blaise, I want to see the... reaction."

Blaise chuckled under his breath. "Mate, you're fucked."

* * *

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. "What the actual heck?" she exclaimed.

Ginny giggled. "You may be getting laid more than once tonight." Hermione blushed. She looked completely different, yet very much herself. The outfit was more revealing than it looked on the hanger, the skirt coming only a few inches below her thong. The first three buttons of the top were open, her pale creamy breasts spilling out suggestively. Her long legs were accentuated by the small heels and she was going to have to be careful she didn't bend over otherwise a lot would be revealed. Her makeup was dark but minimal, her eyes kholed up and her lips nude and sexy.

She would be dammed if Draco wasn't all over her in five minutes. She inspected herself again in the mirror, just checking in case the sexy girl in front of her dissappeard as soon as she stepped away. She adjusted her little cap over her two little braids coming forwards, the hair ticking the skin on her breasts slightly.

Ginny was dressed up as a cat, a spandex black bodysuit with a lot of push up and padding around the rather large chest area. Blaise would be drooling all over her- her new boyfriend from the Slytherin table. Maybe telling Ginny about Malfoy wouldn't be so hard after all. They had been getting ready in the Griffindoor common room since she didn't want to be seen by Malfoy before she got to the party- she wanted maximum impact when she got to the RoR.

Her and Ginny set off half an hour after the party started, a silencing and concealing spell cast iver them so their clicking heels on the stone floors were quietened down and the teachers didn't see their outfits. As they got closer to the RoR, more students in thick cloaks were hanging around the entrance. Suddenly, Hermione was pushed back into a recess in the wall and her lips were being smashed against somebody else's. It wasn't that bad, actually quite enjoyable considering the violent beginning. As the mystery kissed pulled back, she saw it was Teddy Nott and he was looking remarkably pleased with himself. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing Ginny by the arm and giggling happily as they quickly entered the RoR, Malfoy not far behind.

 **You like? I'm a sneaky Shit so I'm uploading this in small parts- I know I'm evil :). I'm assuming you actually like the story which is probably not a very good idea...**

 **Please r** **eview if you enjoyed! XOXO**


	3. Wicked Way

Hermione took a deep breath, steading herself on the threshold of the room. She took a step inside and all heads turned to her. Males around the room instantly clocked this new beauty, but only when she came further into the room did everyone realise it was, in fact, Hermione Granger. Whispers and murmurs were heard over the pounding music all with the same gist- "Is that really Hermione? Why has she come? Why does she look so good? Is she with anyone?"

As Hermione got a drink, the room reverted back to its original state and the partying continued. But as Hermione sipped her drink, little did she know a certain blonde had slipped something in it. She downed the weird blue cocktail then went back onto the dance floor with Ginny in tow.

* * *

Draco watched from across the room. Was that really her? She looked phenomenal. His cock has hardened to extreme lengths as soon as she'd walked in, with her two little pigtails and her cute hat. A innocent girl with a naughty side - Malfoy's favourite. And a brunette as well... Her chocolate brown her shined and shimmered in the rave lights as she danced with the smaller female Weasley. He wanted her now. The little vial of clear potion he had slipped in her drink at the bar would soon come into effect and the super slutty sailor girl would be all his. He sauntered over to the dance floor, and spotted the brunette dancing with Teddy Nott. The wanker. He didn't really hold it against him- he would have his wicked way with her tonight.

He pulled his mask down over his eyed, a silver wolf masquerade mask, concealing his identity. He was hoping for some Romeo - Juliet moment where she realised who he was and that they could never be together due to families / social status, but it wasn't likely to be as grand or majestic as that. Granger would be to awed by the fabulous fucking she was getting, he doubted she would be busy looking at his face.

Nott had cleared off as soon as he saw Malfoy stalking over to thw brunette and Granger danced by herself, hips swaying and arms moving to the steady bass beat pounding from the walls. Her pale skin almost glowed as Draco saw beads of sweat on her shoulders. He found it oddly surreal, that such a beautiful body had the same small human imperfections they all did. Draco placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling at the small gasp she made when she felt his hands on her smooth skin. However, she didn't pull away in disgust, she leant into it slightly, humming under his touch.

"I know it's you Malfoy," she murmured, grinding her hips against his groin. Malfoy groaned.

"How do you know?" he said in confusion.

"I can smell your cologne. I recognise it from your laundry in the dorms," she said, her breath hitching every time her backside came into contact with his groin.

"I suppose you're wondering why I want to fuck you then," Malfoy said into her ear, trailing his mouth down her neck. Hermione's heart beat increased.

"I didn't realise that was how you wanted this night to end," she said quietly.

Malfoy chuckled under his breath. "Would you have any aversion to that outcome?" he asked as he breathed over the junction in her collarbone. Hermione shuddered.

"I can't say that I would."

 **Okay so my phone is a twat but I've finally got this version of this chapter up! I'm sorry if I'm dragging this out MAJORLY but I always seem to get into these things WAAAY to quickly and I want to talk it slow. If you enjoyed, feel free to review/follow/favourite! XOXO**


	4. A Bite and a Moan, a Scream and a Groan

**Warning: first bit of smut... Hope you enjoy :)**

A bite... A moan... A scream... A groan. Flashes of the previous night burned into Draco's mind, reigniting his erection. Fuck, Granger had been phenomenal. Never had sex been so passionate and wild and satisfying. The remains of Hermione's costume lay at the foot of the bed and once glance at it sent the memories from the previous night back.

 _"Come on Granger," Malfoy whispered, pulling the tried girl behind him. The drowsiness potion he had slipped her to make her slightly more suggestible was starting to kick in, but it wasn't very helpful. He took his wand out and quickly reversed the effects of the solution. The Head Girl immediately started to speed up, her warm hand tightening against Draco's. His blood pounded hotly through his veins and the castle suddenly seemed extremely warm._

 _"Back to the dorms then?" Hermione murmured as they came closer to the portrait. Draco nodded._

 _"Bit more private," he whispered back. Suddenly, Malfoy heard voices, crisp and sharp._

 _"So many students out of bed!" The voice of McGonogall was heard, bouncing off the stones walls. Draco grabbed Hermione and shoved her into an alcove in the wall, hissing 'knox' to put out his wand. The two students stayed silent, their bodies pressed together, the heat becoming stifling. Their eyes held their intense gaze, molten silver and expensive brandy boring into one another. Draco's erection was pressing against Hermione's stomach and he cursed as it grew in size. Granger's eyes glinted as she moved her hands down to his crotch._

 _"Fuck," Malfoy groaned as Hermione unzipped his fly and took out his hard cock. The brunette began massaging it in her small hands, fingers dancing over the hyper-sensitive skin. "Don't stop," he growled. Hermione looked up at him._

 _"Why would I want to? You're returning the favour later."' The teachers had long gone but neither made any move to leave. Draco leant down and laid open mouth kisses on Hermione's neck, relishing the way she shuddered and moaned softly. He bit down hard on the dip in her collarbone as Hermione swiped a finger over the tip of his cock and she whimpered, the idle playing becoming faster and hotter. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's chin and looked deep into her eyes once more, slowly lowering his mouth to hers. They were so close he could feel her cool breath on his skin, their mouths mere millimetres away from touching. And then the invisible string between them snapped and they fell into each other. Grabbing and groaning and biting and sucking at each other, their tongues entwined. Draco nipped Hermione's bottom lip with his teeth, suckling on it. She moaned under him, tangling her hands into his hair. It was if he'd been drowning but had been pulled out of the water. Granger was his oxygen._

 _Hermione hitched one leg up as Malfoy cupped her backside, one hand on her hip and playing in her hair. The Griffindoor infront of him was totally free, letting go for the first time. She felt confident and sexy and powerful, but totally at the mercy of the blonde boy kissing her. They crotches began to grind into one another as their frenzy of passion continued, his cock hard and throbbing. Hermione's thong was soaked and that thin layer of cotton was all that was stopping Draco from entering her. But she didn't have to wait._

 _"Draco," Hermione gasped as the orgasm built up suddenly on her, all movements suddenly a hundred times more erotic and pleasing._

 _"Come on," Malfoy growled, breaking away to look into her eyes, "come for me Granger."_

 _And they both did. Hermione's orgasm washed through her, the heat increasing as she felt her thong swell with the amount of wetness. Draco grabbed onto her ass as his cock twitched and then relaxed, the cum squinting onto the satin of Hermione's costume. They both breathed heavily for a minute or two, both of them now aware that anybody could've seen or heard them._

 _"That was," Draco paused to pant, "intense." Hermione nodded._

 _"Let's get back to the common room," she whispered. "I'm really hot." "Wait a second," Draco said. He took out his wand and summoned a cold, damp cloth. Pressing it to her forehead, he wrapped hus free arm around her waist. She jumped in surprise at the cool material but sighed in contentment. "Thank you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around Draco. Malfoy chuckled quietly. He wasn't used to thanks and hugs. But he could get used to it._

Draco smiled at the memory, looking down at the sleeping girl next to him. He stroked her cheek gently, relishing the touch of her soft pale skin. She was so beautiful. Her makeup was off by now and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she slept. The previous night hadn't been what he expected. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. That had been the plan, leave when he had fucked her and boast to all his friends. But he didn't want to leave or boast. He wanted to keep her all for himself and never let her go. This beauty was his now, and God help anyone who tried to take her from him.

 **First bit of smut for you, I hope I did okay! It's a little bit more graphic than any scenes in Nearly were but I'm still trying to keep it classy. Please review! XOXO**


	5. Just Another One Night Stand

Hermione lay in the soft bed, wiggling her toes lazily. She was so comfortable. Deliciously sore and very tired, but happy and comfortable in this bed. She sighed quietly, snuggling in closer to the blonde in bed next to her. He had one arm slung round her shoulder and the simple gesture sent butterflies down to the pit of her stomach. She could remember every last detail of the previous night and it sent even more butterflies to her stomach. It had been wild, passionate land so so satisfying. Malfoy shifted against her, and she settled back down again, recollecting what had happened in that bed the previous evening.

 _Hermione giggled as Draco threw her down on the bed, the springs groaning as they both rolled onto it. Hermione looked down on him, her hair- now undone- tickling Draco's face. She smiled at his smirk, leaning down to kiss him. The fireworks reignited as their lips met, their tongues dancing with an unheard tempo. Hermione broke off to breath heavily and Draco took the opportunity to flip them over so he was on top._

 _"You're so beautiful," he growled, leaning down to nip her neck. Hermione groaned and shivered._

 _"You don't mean that," she whispered, her first fail of confidence showing._

 _"You are," Draco countered. "And so," he kissed her neck, "fucking," he sat up and undid another button on her dress, "sexy," he finished, leaning down to her breasts._

 _Hermione's breath hitched as he kissed down the valley between her breasts and she moaned as he pulled her bra off and took one nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue round the bud, responding eagerly to the little sounds and cries the girl under him was omitting_.

Hermione's heart pounded loudly as she opened her eyes, in between her legs already slick. Last night had been... And the things they'd said and what they'd felt... But what would happen now? She was sure that she was just a trophy, something to show off. That he'd managed to get into Hermione Granger's knickers. How much was she really worth? Just another one night stand, she supposed. She closed her eyes again as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. Why was she crying? It had seemed too special and real that she didn't think he had faked anything. But what would he say? Would he still mean what he had said the night before?

 _Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead before sinking back down into the pillows on his bed. "That was amazing. You are amazing," he said. Hermione blushed._

 _"That was my first time doing that much... sex. I've never done anything like that before." She felt stupid saying such things infront of the 'sex god' of Slytherin and she was glad in the dark red dim light that she couldn't see his face and vice versa._

 _"I've done a lot, but," Malfoy whistled through his teeth, "that's topped them all by a long shot." Hermione snuggled back down into the covers again._

 _"I'm tired," she said softly._

 _"Then go to sleep," Malfoy whispered back, chuckling quietly._

 _"I'll work on that," she said, her voice barely a whisper. And she drifted off into sleep._

 **Hope you like it! Please review if you enjoyed .. XOXO**


	6. Mean Malfoy Gone Missing

**I'm so overwhelmed by all this love for this story and A Girl's Underwear! Keep on following and favouring and maybe a review? Haha, enjoy this chapter.**

Draco stepped into the shower, the hot water already running. He wasn't very sore but he guessed Granger would be. He smiled as he remembered his warning.

"Later I'll be gentle," he'd panted, gripping Hermione's waist tightly, "but right now I don't think either of us want it gentle."

Draco ran his fingers through his platinum hair, the water immediately smoothing it out. When he was in the shower, his hair always looked like it had in First year when it had so much gel you couldn't put him anyway near a naked flame. He liked it messier now. Granger had too, if his memory served correctly from the night before. He could feel the ghost of her fingers massaging his scalp as he thrust into her, the little gasps and moans uniquely her own. He cursed as his cock grew hard again and he changed the water temperature quickly to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, feeling each individual riverlet of water trickle down him face and down onto how chest and neck. His neck was adorned with hickeys from where Granger had sucked and bit in the pale skin, but he had made sure she had equally as many, if not more.

Every time he thought of the brunette asleep in his bed a room away he got a giddy bout of butterflies and the overwhelming urge to smile. He felt like a little boy on Christmas day, remembering about all his presents all over again. He grabbed the soap and quickly washed himself, wanting to get back to the bed with Hermione. He grabbed his towel on the way out, it hanging low on his waist.

When he returned to his bedroom he saw Hermione the way she had looked earlier, one arm above her head and the other across her stomach, the sheets concealing anything beyond a PG and her hair splayed out on the pillow like a splash of hot chocolate on a cream carpet. When he got closer, however, he saw the signs if dried tears on her cheeks. Why had she been crying? Did he hurt her the night before? He clambered onto the bed and shook her shoulders gently. She woke slowly, her eyelids flickering before she opened them fully and saw Draco over her.

"Draco," she said, struggling to sit up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, looking over her. She pulled the sheet up to conceal her chest.

"I'm fine," she said. Draco frowned.

"Did I hurt you last night? Was I too rough?" Hermione shook her head, blushing.

"No, no, you were great."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't-" Hermione stopped and looked down at the quilt. "You took my virginity last night Draco. And I wasn't sure how you were going to be this morning." Draco caught the hidden meaning to what she was saying.

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life. And if you think I'm going to walk away from that, from you, then you must be seriously messed up." Tears glistened in her whisky eyes and she cupped his cheek.

"Where did the mean Malfoy go?" she said softly, smiling.

"He's still in there, believe me," Draco grinned.

 **Hope you enjoyed.. Next chapter will be up soon :) XOXO**


	7. Got It Good

**Hope you enjoy...**

 _Hermione lay on the bed, Draco leaning over her._

 _"Later I'll be gentle," Draco panted, gripping Hermione's waist tightly, "but right now I don't think either of us want it gentle."_

 _Hermione nodded and he caressed her cheek gently before slowly sheathing himself in her, kissing her sweetly. She gasped as the pain shot through her. It was a weird sharp pinching sensation and her eyes filled with tears. Malfoy leaned back and kissed her eyelids softly. Then he pulled back and thrust in again and again and again. Hermione gasped as he entered her roughly, the tempo becoming faster as Hermione's nails gripped into his back._

 _"Hermione," he moaned and she scratched the skin._

 _"Draco," Hermione breathed as her hips tensed. Draco leant forwards and burried his face in her shoulder, kissing her neck and collarbone._

 _"I'm nearly there," he said, thrusting in faster and faster. Hermione had never felt anything like it, tiny electric butterflies in the pit of her stomach and abdomen._

 _"You feel so good," she panted, kissing him hard._

 _"Same Granger," he growled. Hermione felt the orgasm building up and tensed her hips as it washed over her and she became even more wet. "Fuck Hermione," Malfoy groaned. She felt him unload inside her as he shuddered apart. He showered her neck in kisses as Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the pillows._

 _"Thank you," she said softly. Draco smiled._

 _"Thank you too." He pulled out of her before rolling onto his side and pulling Hermione on top of him, ready for round two_ **.**

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She'd fallen back to sleep after her conversation with Draco, still exhausted. Her memory seemed to be going into overdrive and she couldn't close her eyes without seeing some detail from the night before. She sat up, pulling the covers around her like a dress and made her way to the bathroom. Draco had left to go to Quidditch practise after she'd fallen asleep so she was alone in the dorms. She dropped the robe when she got into the bathroom and ran herself a hot bath, wanting to soothe her aching muscles. The bath was ran instantly with the magic she used to speed it up and she lowered herself into it slowly, sighing as the hot water covered her body. It was deep enough that only her head stayed out of the bubbles which made it even more heavenly. She closed her eyes and let the steam relax her.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Blaise yelled from across the pitch. Draco snapped his head up. He cursed as he saw a budger headed towards him. He banked sharply to the left to avoid the ball, rolling over and nearly falling off his broom. He'd been thinking about Hermione, again. Blaise flew over to him.

"I know you're probably still reeling from last night but can you try to pay attention? I would like my seeker intact for the game on Monday."

"Fine _mother_ ," Draco teased, flying off.

After practice Draco and Blaise both took showers, washing off the grime from the pitch.

"So," Blaise started, sitting down on a bench in the steam room, "What happened?" Draco grinned.

"It was phenomenal." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he said scepticly.

"One of the best nights of my life. She was... amazing." Blaise grinned.

"She's got you good Drake," he laughed. "What does she look like under all those robes then?" Draco groaned.

"Oh you have no idea."

 **Hope you enjoyed the Dramione lemon! Let me know if you have any opinions on my flashback format or my lemonade... In sorry I'm overusing these euphemisms. XOXO**


	8. Looked, But Never Seen Like I Saw Her

_Draco let go of Hermione's hips as she sat up, unbuttoning her top. A faint blush tinged her cheeks as she pulled the top part of her costume down, revealing her bra. Draco put his hands round her waist again, pulling her down and tracing faint circles on her hips with his thumbs._

 _"You're so beautiful," he murmured into Hermione's mouth, their breathing becoming rapid as the pace of their kissing increased. Draco pulled the skirt of the costume down, his thumbs grazing her hips and thighs. Hermione's breath hitched as Draco tore the seam of the costume and threw it to the end of the bed. Draco flipped her over so she was under her and Hermione felt the soft cotton sheets on the exposed skin of her body._

 _"Draco," Hermione whispered as his hands came to her bra strap. Draco undid it and gently pulled it off, lowering his mouth down to her neck and suckling on the sensitive skin there. Malfoy broke away and looked at Hermione's exposed chest._

 _"Fucking beautiful," he growled again. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he kissed down the valley of her breasts and down to her tummy button. Hermione couldn't get her head around her situation. She was lying in a bed in only a thong with Draco Malfoy on his way to taking them off too. They were most likely going to have sex and he would take her virginity... the Draco Malfoy would take her virginity. She knew she'd looked really good in the party but she'd never expected her confidence to increase to the point she would give him a hand job in an alcove in the castle where anyone could walk in on them. She felt strong and free and sexy, no longer chained by the fear of judgement by her peers. It was just her and Draco and she trusted him. She didn't know why but in this moment as Draco pulled her thong off, she trusted him completely. Hermione moaned as Draco slipped one finger inside herself, squirming at the discomfort at first. As she became wetter, however, the problem soon was resolved. He dipped his head down and licked up her slit, putting in another finger. Hermione made tiny noises as Draco ate her out, his lips rubbing against her clit. Hermione moaned loudly as she came, Draco licking up release. Draco sat up, wiping his mouth._

Draco told Blaise of his wild night with Granger and by the end Blaise seemed impressed.

"You want to go out with her now?" he asked, standing up and beginning to re-dress. Draco nodded.

"It just seems so much bigger than that now. I sound like a right twat saying it but she..." Draco shook his head. "She's got me hooked. I don't know how or why, but she's mine now. And if anyone harms her, I don't know what I would do." Blaise laughed dryly.

"The Dark Lord is dead now Drake. She will be fine. In the mean time, I would go and see her. Have you actually talked to her?"

"In the common room. Books, films, general small talk. I've looked at her but never seen her like I saw her last night."

"That's some poetic shit right there mate," Blaise chuckled. "Bit early for falling in love though," he said.

"I never said I was falling in love with her," Draco said defensively, standing up to get his clothes.

"Don't seal your fate before you get to twenty mate. That's my advice."

"What about you and the Weasley girl?" Draco asked, "You always look pretty chummy."

"We live for the day. I have no plans for anything with her. I see where the day takes me."

"I'm not you Blaise," Draco reminded him, "I'm a hell of a lot prettier." Blaise punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Certainly not."

"I'm the one who got laid last night mate," Draco laughed.

"Yes, well that was _destiny_ so it could've made any difference what you looked like," Blaise teased.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, favourite! XOXO**


	9. Slytherin Princes

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long...**

Hermione hummed to herself as she tidied her room, stacking the books on her shelf that were scattered across the room and picking up various items of clothing from the bed. She'd quickly pulled on some sports shorts and an oversized t-shirt to tidy in; she wasn't planning on going anywhere that day- she had a Potions essay to do. She looked around the room. Tidy enough. Draco was still at Quidditch so she went into his bedroom and retrieved the torn costume from the foot of the bed. Returning to her room, she stashed in under her pillow. She sat down on her bed, fingering her wand. She needed girl talk. Maybe she'd have to go out. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pale blue jeans and dark grey jumper. Her stomach twisted as she thought about running into Draco. How would she act? He'd said stuff in the room, but they'd be alone and if Draco was going to be upholding one thing it would be his reputation. How did _she_ fit into his reputation?

"Stupid jeans," she complained as she struggled to get them over her hips. How old even were they? She couldn't have grown out of them already. She tugged them a bit more and they gave way, sitting comfortably (ish) on her waist.

"Ginny!" Hermione called to the red head in the entrance hall a few minutes later. She turned and grinned at the brunette, rushing over to meet her.

"Oh my god, gimme the deets. Nope, wait, follow me." Ginny took hold of Hermione's warm hand and tugged her down the stairs and into an empty classroom. She jumped on the table. "I need everything. EVERYTHING. Come on Granger I've been waiting for this for years!"

"Well," Hermione started. Giant's eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. "We danced for a bit and then we left. On the way back we nearly got caught by some teachers and Draco-"

"Ooh it's Draco now!" Ginny teased.

"Shut up Gin," Hermione laughed. "Anyway, Draco pushed me into an alcove and when they were gone we kissed and then I-" Hermione blushed.

"You had sex with him there?" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione shook her head.

"No! It just involved my hand and his penis," she laughed.

"How big?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Blaise is about seven inches, give or take? Draco looks like it would be big. Big hands you see. And not too tall."

"Oh my god Ginny," Hermione said, covering her ears. "Way to much information. And I don't know how big, I don't tend to carry round rulers with me!"

"What's a ruler?" Ginny asked.

"It's a special tool for measuring penises," Hermione said dryly.

"You muggles are weird," Ginny muttered. "So, sex?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then we went back to the dorms and we had sex." Ginny glared at her.

"One bloody sentence? I get one sentence? What the hell Granger?"

"We had sex. My vagina. His penis. It hurt. He kissed me. He was rough. Orgasmic bliss. Etcetera." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "That enough sentences?" Ginny pouted.

"I thought you wanted girl talk!" She complained.

"Yes, girl talk. Not sex talk."

"It's the same thing Hermione."

"Did Blaise take your virginity?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ginny's previous statement. Ginny nodded. "How?" Ginny smirked.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about sex."

"I meant emotionally. I can't imagine Zabini as a gentle lover." Ginny shook her head.

"No. He's very Italian and passionate and rough. He swears a lot during sex, but I think it's a good swearing. Not like, 'godammit, the she-weasel broke my penis!' " Hermione snorted loudly.

"Break his penis? You can't break a guy's penis!' Ginny nodded wisely.

"You can sprain your penis." Hermione shook her head.

"Right, moving on." Hermione sighed and looked down. When she closed her eyes, she could see his liquid mercury orbs boring into hers. "He told me that last night was one of the best night's of his life," she murmured softly. She couldn't quite believe he'd said that. Ginny smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You looked so happy when I saw you. Plus, I saw Blaise and Malfoy walking down to the pitch and I noticed a slight stiffness in your blondie. And you're walking like you have a stick up your arse so I know it wasn't go in come out wishy washy sex. Cos that sucks." Hermione grinned.

"I wouldn't know," she teased.

"Lets hope our sex continues to be off high, high standards," Ginny laughed,holding up an imaginary glass, as if to make a toast. "To our Slytherin princes," Ginny said.

"To our Slytherin princes," Hermione agreed, holding up her imaginary glass.

 **I hope you enjoyed! XOXO**


	10. If You Wish Darling

"Hello beautiful," a low voice murmured, hands around Hermione's eyes. She smiled closing her book.

"Your lines are getting a bit old Malfoy," she replied.

"Like I said before, I don't need lines with you," he said.

"Why do you use them then? Surely it would be quicker to simply seduce me with your fingers and mouth." Draco chuckled.

"I like seeing you smile. And the pretty pink your cheeks turn."

"And I thought I was being perfectly blasé. I'll have to work on my composure," Hermione laughed, shifting on the armchair. It was late morning and Hermione had returned from her girl talk escapade to the Heads common room. Draco removed his hands from her eyes, sitting down in the armchair opposite hers. He sat in it like a king, arms hanging over the sides. And his smirk. Dear merlin, the _smirk_. She wanted to simultaneously slap him and kiss him when his mouth pulled up and down like that.

"You're wittier in the mornings I see. And also when you're not seducing me in a corridor." Hermione's mouth dropped open in indignation.  
"I think you'll find you were the one who seduced _me_ Mr Righteous. You approached me in the Room of Requirement."

"And you gave _me_ a hand job. You made the first move darling," he said smugly.

"You, _darling_ Draco, seemed to enjoy the hand job, if I recall correctly," Hermione said, remembering Draco's pants and moans.

"Fair point. Let's just say it was a mutual seduction." Hermione nodded and picked up her book again.

"Just to boost my ego, Hermione dearest, how sore are you this fine morning?" Hermione snapped her book shut and sighed.

"I'm fine actually. I _thought_ I would be much stiffer but I woke up feeling fine," she lied smoothly. Draco's eyes glinted.

"You're lying," he said. Hermione shrugged.

"Prove it." In a flash, Draco stood up and picked the slight brunette up, sitting back down on the armchair with her on top of him. He kissed her aggressively, lips and teeth colliding as Hermione tried to get closer to him. She felt like she wanted to climb inside him, to be one with the damned boy who was making her feel this way. Draco's hands gripped her waist and one hand pressed onto the area on Hermione's panty line, low on her stomach. Hermione gasped in pain, pulling back from Draco. He was smirking again.

"Liar," he whispered. Hermione scowled.

"That hurt you bastard," she muttered, massaging the tender spot. Draco kissed her again, softly this time, his fingers replacing hers.

"Apologies," he murmured into her mouth. Hermione smiled.

"Such a gentleman," she said softly, jabbing her hand into his groin. Malfoy grunted.

"Oww," he groaned. He looked at Hermione. "I'm not going to call you what I was very close to saying just to prove how much of a gentleman I actually am."

"Let me guess, a cunt?" Malfoy smirked.

"It didn't hurt that much. Bitch seemed more appropriate."

"Your bitch," Hermione murmured, leaning down to kiss him. She felt him smile against her mouth.

"If you wish darling," he growled, gripping her waist.

"Oh I do, _sweetheart."_ Hermione replied softly.

 **Do you like the pet names? I like the pet names. Let me know what you think! XOXO**


	11. Well Played Malfoy, You Won

Ginny snuggled into her boyfriend, flicking her wand lazily. Small snowflakes flitted around them as she relaxed, one muscular arm around her pale shoulders.

"It's only November Gin," Blaise said, smiling as one landed on his nose, "The second to be exact."

Ginny sighed."It's too hot in your bed," she said as the snowflakes grew larger, "you'd think the Slytherin dorms would be colder. Hearts of stone and all that." Blaise grinned.

"My heart is pretty stony," he laughed. Ginny sighed again. "What's on you mind Ginerva," he asked.

"Hermione. She seems really happy with Malfoy."

"Draco can be an excellent boyfriend Gin," Blaise laughed. "Even without the help of a potion."

"What? What potion?" Ginny asked in confusion. Blaise sat up, shushing the red head.

"It was to help him get her into bed," He whispered. "But he told me he reversed it before they even did anything!"

"He drugged her? Oh my god I need to talk to her. Draco could've raped her and cast a spell on her to make her forget! Oh the little bastard!" Her imagination ran wild as she imagined what could have really happened last night. Ginny scrambled off the bed, pulling apart the drapes around Blaise's bed roughly.

"Wait!" Blaise called. He tried to get up but fell back down onto the bed. "Godamnit my legs gave gone to sleep, calm down!"

But Ginny was already gone.

* * *

Draco looked at the book in front of him.

"Romeo and Juliet," he read aloud. Hermione nodded.

"Yes Draco. That is the title." He opened it and flicked through quickly

"It's a play," he observed.

"You're on fire today Einstein," Hermione commented dryly.

"Einstein?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind." Draco turned to the first page.

Suddenly, the door opened and slammed. Ginny stormed into the room, a whirlwind of long red hair and anger, and went at Draco, punching him in the jaw.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Ginny shook her head at him.

"Pathetic bastard!" She yelled. Draco cradled his jaw, wincing. "He drugged you to make you have sex with him!" She told Hermione angrily. "Blaise just told me!" As if he'd heard his name, the Italian burst through the door.

"Ginny!" He yelled.

"Don't even say anything Zabini!" She retorted. Hermione looked at the trio, her face plastered in confusion. She looked at Draco.

"Did you?" She almost whispered. The world seemed to slow down around him and his stomach twisted. His mind sped up, frantically thinking of ideas and excuses to help him. He swore under his breath. Honesty, he thought. It will benefit me later.

He nodded. What a mistake he'd made. A drowsiness drought, that was all he'd given her. To make her more suggestive, unaware of what was going on... He'd reversed it in the corridor but he couldn't take it back.

Hermione shook with anger, tears welling in her eyes. All he wanted to do was embrace her and his arms felt heavy and awkward by his sides.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him. "You lied! You said you cared!"

The words hit Draco like a punch to the stomach and a slap to the face. Everything he'd done... Hermione would think it was all a lie. A ploy, a trick to get into her knickers. And it had been in the early stages. And it killed him to know it had been. But it was more than that now.

"I do care!' He yelled back. "I'd do anything to take it back! It was a drowsiness drought and I reversed before the alcove and I wish I'd never even done it!" He shouted.

"But you did," Hermione said, wiping her eyes roughly, "just to get into my knickers. So well played Malfoy, you won." And she turned on her heel, running to her room and slamming the door behind her. Draco sank into an armchair, his head in his hands. He'd fucked it up. Any chance of having anything with her he'd ruined. Ginny and Blaise left quietly, leaving him alone. Draco stood up, biting his lip. He sat on the floor, back to Hermione's closed door.

"Hermione," he started loudly, then sighed. He couldn't do it like this. He couldn't tell his feelings like this. Draco chucked dryly. What a right twat he sounded.

"Hermione," he repeated, softer than before. "I don't want to lie. When I first started to like you, I did kind of set myself a challenge to sleep with you. But by last night, it wasn't a game anymore. It was a seduction that I hoped would lead to something more. I'd given you the drowsiness drought before I even approached you in the party and it must've been a shit brew cos it was making you almost fall asleep."

Draco stopped. He felt a weight shift against the door. Hermione was listening. "And I swear on my mother's life, I did nothing to you while you were under the influence of the drought."

He breathed in sharply, rubbing his face. "When I reversed it, I already regretted using it; I should never have given you anything without your permission. And I do care Hermione. I care more than I'd care to admit for one night. I care the way I'm supposed to care after the third date at least, Granger. I-"

Draco was just about to open his mouth again when the door suddenly gave way behind him and he fell back into Hermione's room. He scrambled up quickly, his shoulders blades panging in pain from where he'd landed on them. Hermione was stood opposite him, her eyes filled with tears.

"You stupid sentimental egotistical bastard," she said softly, throwing herself at Draco. He wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her up and bouncing them back onto the bed. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair, making Draco growl low in his throat. Draco broke away and trailed kisses down Hermione's pale neck.

"I don't just care," he murmured. "I fucking _adore_ you," he said lowly, lowering his mouth to hers again. Hermione shook with need, with want. He'd already been forgiven, his words of regret and care snaking into her heart. She wanted no more words, no more taking. They could talk later.

 **Very sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, I somehow thought I'd already uploaded, but I hadn't. Oops. XOXO**


	12. You're Mine Too

**I don't have an excuse apart from my terrible laziness. I've had it for ages ready to upload and copy in but I haven't had any incentive. So go on, give a review.**

 _"Would you like me to make her scream?" He said, smiling cruelly. Draco struggled against his restraints. It was futile. He couldn't move._

 _"Hermione!" he shouted. Voldemort flicked his wand lazily at her and she screamed against her gags. Her entire body shook with pain, tears streaming down her dirty face. "_

 _"Don't touch here!" he screamed angrily. "No! No, stop please! Ill do anything!" he begged. Voldemort laughed, an evil, twisted sound that made Draco's heart shudder._

 _"You loved her Draco," he said softly, "you loved a mudblood. Now you must face the consequences." Beads of sweat dripped down Draco's pale skin._

 _"No!" he yelled, yanking his wrists savagely. Hermione's shorts and tank top were torn and dirty, stained with blood. She looked at Draco, the pure fear in her eyes wrenching on Draco's heart. She screamed again as Voldemort raised his wand, her entire body going limp._

 _"It seems she's given up Draco," he observed, kicking her half heartedly with his foot. "I thought she would last longer."_

Draco snapped awake, breathing heavily in the November night air. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. _Hermione._ He sprang up, pulling back the sheets, his vision going dark as all the blood rushed to his head. He stumbled from his bedroom through the dark dorms to her room, the details of the dream coming back to him. He remembered the screams, the humid air, the tight ropes around his wrists. He rubbed them unconsciously. Draco opened her door quietly. She was lying on her back, her brown hair splayed out on the white pillow, glinting like bronze in the dim light. He went over to her and placed a hand on her chest. He felt her heart beating. A dream. Just a dream. Suddenly, her eyes opened and immediately focused on Malfoy. She jumped when she saw him leaning over her.

"Granger," he whispered in relief, gathering her in his arms tightly.

"Draco?" she said huskily. "What's wrong?"

"I thought something had happened to you," he murmured as Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You had a nightmare?" she asked hoarsely. He nodded. She coughed loudly and suddenly, a scraping, gravelly noise.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in concern as Hermione doubled over coughing. She stopped and tried to clear her throat.

"I think I'm coming down with something," she croaked. Malfoy placed a hand on her forehead. It was boiling. "Merlin Malfoy your hand's freezing!" she complained, trying to snuggle back under the covers.

"No," he said firmly. "You need medicine and a cold flannel." "I'm freezing Draco! Your hand is like a bloody ice cube!" She protested.

"You're ill Hermione. I'm not letting you go back to bed yet," he said, pulling her up into his arms once again and standing up. He received little protest (who would?) as he carried her to the bathroom, her hot head resting against his bare chest. She seemed half asleep as he sat her on the edge of the bath and wet a flannel with cold water, placing it on her forehead. She flinched at the temperature but Draco held firm. She was red around the mouth and high on her cheeks, her white nightgown sticking to her sweaty body. He wiped the cloth across her shoulders and chest and Hermione shivered. He dampened it again and put it back on her forehead, carrying her back to her bedroom where he filled a glass of water and placed it on her bedside table. He placed her back into her bed gently. She stayed silent throughout the process, too tired or croaky to protest or cast a judgement. He was planning on sleeping in the armchair next to the bed to keep an eye on her in the night, lest she wake up later on and need help. He was settling down on the chair when Hermione started coughing again. Draco got up and went over to her.

"Stay here," she said quietly as the bout of coughing stopped, "in bed with me." At the look on his face, she rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Draco. It's all very proper, don't you worry." Draco climbed into the double bed with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her nestle into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the sheets around her, keeping one hand on the damp flannel to keep it on her hot forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. She shifted.

"Okay," she whispered. He prodded her gently.

"Liar." "I won't ask you to prove it," Hermione replied. "It'll probably hurt more." A silence ensued then Hermione spoke hoarsely again. "You never answered me properly-well, I guess I never really asked properly. How-" she swallowed nervously. "How am I?" Draco was confused.

"How are you? What do you mean?"

"You're going to make me say it?" She sounded embarrassed. she sat up awkwardly. Draco was thoroughly baffled. "How good am I in bed like sex and kissing and stuff?" The words came out in one long expel of air. At Draco's silence, she spoke again. "Could you just tell me?" she said, her voce cracking, "Girls never think they're enough! Even when you say we are, we never _ever_ do-" she cut off, Draco kissing her suddenly. He took hold of her hand, guiding down to his crotch where she could feel his erection.

"Does this can prove it?" he muttered. Hermione breathed heavily through her mouth, breaking away. She climbed out of the bed, running through to the bathroom. "Crap," Malfoy muttered, scrambling out of bed. "For god's sake Hermione, come back to bed. You're ill!" he said tiredly. The door opened and Granger came out. Her hair was hanging limp around her shoulders, her eyes big and dark, welled up with unshed tears.

"Will you stop making me _godmanm_ cry," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her, so gently, her body folding into his like a paper doll. He kissed the corner of her mouth gently, then again, then again until she finally moved her mouth and their lips met, Hermione trembling like a leaf. He pushed her against the wall, cradling her backside as she hitched one leg up to his waist. The kiss intensified and underwear was pushed aside and within moments he was inside her. He pounded into her slowly, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her breath coming in ragged pants. Then she collapsed, exhausted as her release washed through her. Draco withdrew and carried her back to her room, laying her on the cool bed. She looked so beautiful, completely spent.

"Mine," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Hermione opened her eyes.

"You're mine too darling," she replied, "and don't you forget it."

 **What dya think? Review for more! XOXO**


	13. Don't Want You Falling Over

**Let me know what you think... hope you enjoy!**

Hermione stumbled, flinging an arm out to steady herself and knocked a couple of books from her dressing table. She clung to it, her head spinning. She'd woken up on the very edge of the bed, panicked and rolled off. She'd tried to stand up as she fell but the over whelming dizziness that rocketed to her head caused her to fall again.

"Morning," Draco murmured from behind her, grabbing her waist and bouncing her back onto the bed. She lovedthe gesturenormally, but today she had to clench her eyes shut and throw her arms out to steady herself. "Woah," Draco caught one of her flailing arms. She probably looked like an octopus having an existential crisis. "You okay?"

"Nope," she muttered. "Dizzy. Very very dizzy." Draco frowned and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Your temperature seems normal," he said.

"Well I didn't say I was feeling hot," she grumped.

"Merlin Hermione, you got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Gravity decided which side this morning, I didn't have much say to be honest," Hermione said, raising her head slowly and attempting to stand up. Draco stood with her and she gripped his arm tightly as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Share a shower?" Draco offered, leaning against the door frame while Hermione clung to it for dear life. "I'm serious Granger, I'm worried you'll faint if you try to do it by yourself."

At her silence, he stepped inside the bathroom and stripped off his boxers then turned the water on. Hermione blushed. In the day time when they weren't about to have sex, being naked felt different somehow, more exposed. She pulled her nighty over her head gingerly, careful not to close her eyes. That made keeping her bearings harder now.

She looked over at Malfoy. He had his eyes closed, streams of water running down his face. She looked around for her shower cap then realized she couldn't possibly go into a shower with Draco Malfoy with a shower cap on, so she fluffed it up a bit then took off her knickers. I guess she was washing her hair then.

"Come on then Hermione," Draco called. "You're still conscious?"

"Yeah," her voice wavered. Why was she acting like such a prude? She'd had sex with the bloody guy twice now! She steadied herself, slipping into the large shower and letting the water run over her body. Suddenly, a pair of hands were placed on her hips from behind.

"Don't want you falling over," he murmured in her ear. Hermione nodded, her head swimming. She felt so exposed, the distance too much between her and Draco. But she was dizzy, she would faint... She leant back into Draco so his hands moved to rest on her stomach. She took the bar of soap from the shelf beside her and rubbed it in between her hands, rubbing the sweet, smokey sandalwood lather all over her body. It felt like small hands rubbing her just the right way, the smell reminding her of Draco...

She opened her eyes. She seriously needed to stop this. Everything couldn't be erotic. Life was the same since she'd slept with Draco and just because she'd started having sex, it didn't mean her entire mindset now revolved around sex. She changed the water temperature abruptly to sober herself up, freezing cold jets of water hitting her back. Draco yelped loudly, jumping away from her.

"Dear lord woman," he hissed, opening the door to the shower and getting out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I've heard it can get rid of dizziness," Hermione lied, turning her back to him and shutting the shower door.

"Can you give me some bloody warning the next time?" he asked, his voice muffled by the door.

"Sorry," she called. She finished washing herself and her hair and got out, wrapping one of the fluffy house symbol embossed towels around herself. She noted in amusement that Draco had taken her Griffindoor one. The Slytherin one had a small silver snake curled around the Hogwarts symbol, intricately detailed with tiny green accents. The snake moved fluidly around the towel as Hermione looked at it, settling back down into its original corner after its small display. Only the heads dormitories had these special towels and Hermione had always thought of them as a lovley subtle way of using magic for entertainment.

She made her way back to her roomwithout running into Draco; she assumed he was getting ready in his room. The cold water seemed to have done the job of both sobering herself up and getting rid of her nausea, even though her excuse to Draco had been a blatant lie. She pulled on a grey jumper and a pair of pale blue jeans- her standard weekend outfit. Usually Hermione left makeup and any sort of hairstyle that involved doing anything to special occasions, but this morning she had a weird urge to do something different. She put a bit of mascara and eyeliner on, heavy for her but still nowhere near as intense as her Halloween smokey eye thing. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail leaving her bangs out then took a look in the mirror. She looked different. She took her hair out. Much better.

Hermione planned on going down to the library and finishing all of her homework. She would have finished it all by now but Friday night had been taken up by, ahem, activities, and Saturday had been too, so she was left with the very un-Hermione like situation of leaving everything to the last minute. Really, she was leaving it to the last three days since none of the homework she wanted to get done was actually due until Wednesday but the fact she still hadn't done it yet made her wonder if sex wasn't good for her studies. She filled her bag with her ink and quill along with her various parchment scrolls and books and took them into the main living and kitchen area.

Draco was lounging on the sofa, his legs stretched out and a book in his hand. From what Hermione could see it was a rather old edition of Spells Most Foule,a very infamous book about the very dark sides of magic most people just pretended didn't exist. As far as Hermione knew, the book Draco was currently reading was very much illegal.

"Enjoying that?" Hermione said, shouldering her bag. Draco looked up.

"Blaise said I should read it. Apparently it's good." He went back to the book. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You do know that book is banned?"

"Yep," he answered. Hermione laughed.

"Enjoy yourSpells Most Foule,"she said, turning to leave.

"Library day?" he said.

"Yeah. If I'm going to pass my NEWTS I think I'm going to have to start planning my sex life around my studying." Draco snorted.

"If you can resist my charm and sex appeal."

"I think I'll do just fine," Hermione laughed, opening the door.

"Have fun with your books," he called.

"I will," she replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed! The app for the website updated so I can update and edit my stories from the app so I'm writing this FROM MY PHONE. Yaaas. I'm pleased with the end of this chapter with Hermione's geeky personality because I don't want to completely change Hermione into this majorly confident sex-goddess. I like fanfics that do that too because they're fun to read, but I like a mix of geeky and sexy. Please review! XOXO**


	14. Hence The Banishment

**I wanted to try something different with this chapter, I think a lot of relationships look different from someone else's POV and a lot of Dramiones I think look really cute. Enjoy!**

Blaise POV

Blaise sat down in the common room sofa, propping his feet up on the mahogany table. It had been a long, hard day and he was very much looking forward to doing nothing. Apart from the odd glare at a first year, he was happy to sit on his arse and relax. That was until Draco came in. Scowling.

"Granger won't come out of the library. She's insisting she hasn't finished her Potions essay but I know for a fact she can finish it in about ten minutes." He flung himself down on the sofa opposite Blaise.

"And why is this so annoying, pray tell?" Blaise commented drily.

"Because apparently me being a _lovely boyfriend_ distracts her from her work so I've been banished!" Blaise raised his eyebrows. He wondered if his best friend was either horny, desperate for company or annoyed that Granger had referred to him as her boyfriend. He said to Draco as much. He rolled his eyes.

"Unless I can't last a day without sex, I think I'll be fine. And I'm perfectly fine with being alone and being Hermione's boyfriend."

Urgh. He'd called her Hermione. _Fondly._ Blaise was just pleased they had their own quarters so he didn't have to wake up to them doing it all night.

"I just don't like being banished," Draco finished.

"You miss her," Blaise accused him. If he was this bloody clingy when he'd been shagging her for all but _two_ days, god help him when they got to their one month anniversary.

"So what," Draco muttered, shrugging. Blaise gaped at him. The situation was worse than he thought. Not only was _Draco Malfoy_ infatuated with a _Griffindoor_ ,he was being open about the fact he _missed her_ after about an hour without her. Blaise pinched himself.

"I don't think we can be friends any more," he whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic Blaise. Let's talk about something more fun. How good is the She-Weasel in bed?" Blaise blinked. He couldn't quite believe the situation. Before when Draco has been bragging about his conquest, he expected the infatuation to pass. Not that he minded Draco liking Granger, he rather liked the brunette- she was a sensible, clever minded girl who obviously had high standards and sneaky ways of fulfilling them. And she was rather good looking. But Draco was like a fire, pretty to look at but dangerous if you got too close. It was a icy fire that burned as bright and hot as any red one, making it even more beautiful and bewitching. He hoped Granger knew what she was doing.

He thought back to Draco's earlier statement.

"Er Draco, what does being a 'lovely boyfriend' entail?" Draco managed to look a tiny embarrassed, still smirking though.

"You know me Blaise," he said, relaxing into the cushions. "I take advantage of every three sided table."

"You _fingered_ her under the table?" he exclaimed. Draco shushed him, looking around. A few other students in the common room seemed amused by Blaise's outburst but none looked particularly surprised. This was Draco Malfoy afterall. Who was grinning like an idiot. Blaise shook his head.

"I didn't think Granger would put up with that."

"She did for a bit." Another smirk. "But the Potions essay was _oh so important_ , hence the banishment." Blaise nodded.

"Right."

"So. She-Weasel." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"If all the Weasley's are as good as her, I'm wondering how you ended up with Granger." Draco kicked Blaise's feet.

"The chief weasel has nothing on me you wanker. She left _Ronald_ after a particularly nasty incident with Lavender Brown." Draco sighed. "I remember it when it happened actually. I should get Hermione to tell me about it. I can have a new reason to want to bash his head in." Blaise snorted.

"I didn't realise you wanted to justify your violence towards him." Draco chuckled.

"I don't usually. I don't know what's got into me."

"Maybe Granger's rubbing off on you."

"Well she's certainly rubbing something on-"

"Shut it Malfoy!"

 **Oh the bants. Review! XOXO**


	15. The Pressing Issue

**Soooo, been a while. Please don't kill me :((( I am ruanning high on creative juices and to finish this 24 hiurs of creativity I wanted to add a cheeky chapter onto this story and see if I can get re-inspired. Enjoyyyy, and pls review!!**

The day had started well; he'd woken up early, left his sleeping beauty in bed, made coffee, had a shower, made pancakes and even started some of his homework. It was feeling like it was going to be a good Sunday. A cliché Sunday maybe, but Draco needed a rest from dodging them 24/7. After his seconf cup of coffee and his third essay, Granger emerged from the bedroom.

"What time is it?" she moaned, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Malfoy checked his watch.

"Half nine."

Granger's eyes widened. "Half nine! You let me sleep in until half nine?" Malfoy laughed at her anger but stopped when Hermione glared at him fiercely.

"That's like half the day wasted!" she hissed at him, running a hand through her wild hair.

"It's not really Granger. Look, I made pancakes," he said, gesturing to the breakfast on the bench. This seemed to placate her, but she still looked pissed as she stormed off to the shower. It took her only fifteen minutes to get ready and Malfoy thought she was in danger of dying before she made it to lunch as she practically inhaled the pancakes; he really thought she was at risk of choking. He took it as a compliment to his cooking.

"What are you doing?" he asked in exasperation as Hermione rushed around the sitting room, seemingly looking for something.

"Looking for my bleeding Transfiguration essay," she muttered, throwing cushions in the air as she upended the sofa.

"I'm sure I saw it in your room yesterday," he said, following her around and replacing the cushions she'd relocated. As she ignored him, he tried again. "What do you fancy doing today? I know your idea of a good Sunday would probably involve some horrific task, but mayge we could come to a compromise?"

Hermiome sighed.

"Well when I find, then finish, this essay, I was planning on finishing the rest of my homework then going for a walk. You're welcome to join me," she said curtly, moving her search to her room.

Malfoy smiled charmingly.

"Of course. I'll be ready at say, five o'clock?" Hermione yelled in triumph, brandishing a bunch of papers.

"Perfect," she said, kissing him quickly then slamming the door to her room. Malfoy stood outside, slightly confused, slightly aroused.

Malfoy went down to the Great Hall to search for more breakfast and instead found a pissed looking Blaise.

"Oh please don't say you're annoyed too? I've just had to deal with a grumpy Hermione," Malfoy said, sitting dowm at the Slytherin table.

"Granger has nothing on you when it comes to being pissed off pal," Blaise said.

"Amen," Ginny said, appearing at her boyfriends side. Malfoy scoffed at her.

"When have you seen me pissed off?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your default mode is pissed off."

Malfoy chose to ignore her and turned to Zabini. "What's up then mate? What's got your knickers in a twist? What's with the bee in your bonnet? What's the thorn in your side? What's-"

"Shut up," Blaise said, biting into a slice of toast. Malfoy frowned amd turned back to Ginny.

"Do you know?" Ginny nodded.

"I beat him on the last Potions essay. He's in a grump cos he lost." Malfoy snorted.

"That's some sexist bullshit mate."

"Actually it's ageist. I'd have been just as annoyed if Collin Creevey had beaten me."

"Yes, but he's a little toe rag. Your girlfriend, on the other hand, isn't." He turned to Ginny. "I would remember that moment, cos it's the only time you'll ever hear a compliment from me," he smiled sweetly. Ginny smiled back.

"I've got it saved up here for rainy days," she said, tapping her temples. Malfoy stood up, grabbing a couple of slices of toast.

"Well good luck on your next Potions assignment my friend," he said as a goodbye, walking from the hall. He munched on his toast as he made his way to the library, brushing crumbs from his shirt occasionally. He swallowed his last bite just as he entered, wary of Madame Pince yelling at him. He was going to try and find a rather stimulating book on the mating of merfolk, which, if his memory seved him, had some rather colourful illustrations...

"Hello Draco," he heard feminine voice say. He turned around and saw Pansy, standing infront of him. That wasn't the concerning thing though. The pressing issue was that she was in her underwear.

 **Review/ favourite/ follow! What did you think? I don't think there's much left for this story but comment if you have any ideas for it. XOXO**


	16. Madwoman

Let's go again!

Pansy stood infront of the blonde, smiling seductively. She'd been planning this for weeks; a way to win her estranged former flame back in a way he wouldn't forget.

"Hi Draco," she said, placing one hand on her hip.

His face was vaguely horrified. Not what she was going for.

"What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"What I know you want," she said, sashaying up to him and pushing him down into the nearest chair. She'd cast a few spells around the corner of the library to make them invisible.

"Believe me," Malfoy said, moving back in his seat, trying to get away from her for some unknown reason, "I do not want this."

Pansy pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. She had thick, red, sticky lipgloss on, making her lips look kissable and full. Malfoy regarded them in trepidation.

"Aww, I know you miss me," she said, flicking her black hair over her shoulder. She was determined to get somewhere with this plan. She'd bought new underwear and everything.

"Please get off me Pansy," he groaned, stretching back as she lowered her mouth down to his shirt. She pressed her lips to the white material, creating a red lip pucker.

"Oh for Christ's sake," he muttered. "That's never going to come out."

Pansy smiled and planted another one on his neck and in his hair.

"Really!" Malfoy hissed in frustration, struggling to get out of the seat. But Pansy pushed him back down and pressed her sticky lips to his. Malfoy seemed to turn to stone, his lips unresponsive to hers. After what seemed like eons of her assualting his face and neck, he pushed her off.

"And for God's sake," he hissed venomously, red lipgloss all over his face, "stay away from me!"

Malfoy stormed back to the Heads dorm room, shooting daggers at anyone who looked at him. He was incandescent with anger. His hair. He had red sticky lipgloss in his hair. The madwoman had crossed the line. He finally got to the door and all but screamed the password.

"Granger!" he yelled as he got through the door, "I need your help!" His girlfriend must have some sort of stuff to help him get this crap out of his hair.

She emerged from her room, looking around for him. When she saw him she started to laugh, taking in his appearance.

"What in Godricks name happened to you," she giggled, walking towards him and taking a closer look at his face.

"Is that lipgloss?" she said. "Have you kissed someone?" she asked, her laughing stopping.

"Pansy assaulted me in the library. She cast some sort of spell and attacked me with her stupid, red, sticky lips!" he complained, "And look at my hair!"

Hermione smiled. "She is a bit crazy."

"She's a bleeding NIGHTMARE," he exclaimed, making his way over to the bathroom.

"Did you say you needed help?" she asked, following him.

"Please help me get this off," he said, sitting on the toilet seat dejectedly.

Hermione nodded. "Get in the bath." Malfoy nodded. It didn't matter it was only in his hair. He needed to clean his pride as well. He stripped off to his boxers as Hermione started to run the water. When it got deep enough he clambered in, the hot water instantly calming him down.

"Move up a bit," Hermione said, pulling off her jeans and jumper.

"You getting in too?" he asked slyly, winking. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the floor soaking if I try to wash your hair from here." She left her bra and pants on then stepped into the bubbly bath behind Draco, straddling him.

"Shuffle down a bit so I can reach your hair," she said, summoning the shampoo and conditioner from the cupboard. He did as she said so his head lay in between Granger's boobs.

"This is comfy," he commented, shutting his eyes.

She rubbed cleanser onto his face gently then carefully rubbed the lipgloss off with a flannel. It didn't come away as easily as Hermione would've liked, so she had to scrub a bit.

"My skin is sensitive you know Granger," he murmured.

"I wonder what lipgloss this is. Good staying power. Do you think I could ask her?"

Draco scoffed. "Betrayl."

Malfoy soon shut up however, when Granger's delicate fingers began to massage his scalp with shampoo.

"Do you use shampoo and conditioner Draco?" she asked, the heavenly scent of musk and sandlewood filling the bathroom.

He nodded. "It's this one from the muggle shop Shoes."

"You mean Boots."

"Yeah. It smells like you; that's why I got it."

Hermione smiled widely, her eyes welling up. She blinked the tears away quickly. Her period must be due; she was crying at everything.

"It's rose and this oil I think. Supposed to make your hair really shiny," he continued.

"It always is shiny," she said, grabbing the shower head and rinsing his silken hair. She squirted out the conditioner and rubbed it into the ends of his hair.

"That feels so nice," Malfoy moaned as she continued to massage his scalp.

"Mhmm," Hermione agreed. The bathroom was cloudy with steam now, the smell and heat like a drug for relaxation.

"I'm done," Hermione said lowly, turning the shower head off and putting it back in the holding. Malfoy rolled over, smiling lazily. Hermione smiled back, pressing a kiss to his soft lips. The warm water sloshed around them. Malfoy reached up and brushed a wet strand of her hair from her pink cheek.

"This bra is getting really wet," Hermione whispered.

"Should you take it off?" Malfoy whispered back.

"Oh it'll probably be alright," she teased. Malfoy shook his head.

"I don't think it will be," he murmured, one hand reaching round to unhook it. It unclipped and fell from her back. Hermione leaned up and dropped it out of the bath, leaning back down onto him and kissing him. He nipped at her bottom lip, both of them breathing heavily in the steam.

His mouth travelled to her neck, kissing the sensitive skin as Hermione moved her hands to grip the sides of the bath as she panted in pleasure. The hot water had longed soaked through her knickers but now there was another hot moistness growing between her legs. Draco shifted one knee up, wedging it in between her legs and grinding it against Hermione's crotch.

Hermione's breathing was ragged, a twisting knot of pleasure building above her clit and Malfoy pleasured her. She grinded on her boyfriend's knee, her eyes closed as he continued to make love marks all over her decolletage. Suddenly, all movements seemed ten times more intense and she knew her release was close. With a breathy moan, she orgasmed and collapsed onto Malfoy's chest. He chucked, kissing her damp head.

She'd definitely cheered him up and it looked like he'd done the same.

 **I love this OMG. Please review/ follow/ favourite! XOXO**


End file.
